Nishimura Book 2 - Raking Over Ashes
by whiteplums76
Summary: After his battle with Akuma, Hikari is unable to conjure his powers once more. When another chance encounter with Izu occurs, he's put to the test when Rin is placed in extreme danger. Unable to focus, he watches as her life hangs in the balance...could this be the end of his travels with her?
1. Chapter 1

**1**

Hikari kept stealing glances in their direction. Rin was saying good-bye to Kazue and her son, whose name was Haruka. Haruka, who lived in a neighboring village, returned to his mother's home after his family was slaughtered. Distraught from the event, he allowed a weak demon to overtake his body; he wanted revenge for his family, but the demon was cunning.

His inability to ward off its advantages caused Haruka to disappear deeper into the demon's void; still not strong, the demon needed Haruka's body to function, but as time progressed Haruka was slowly slipping away. If Hikari didn't exercise the demon's hold on the young villager, he would have surely died.

Thinking of that caused Hikari to glance once more at his hands. The long nails were gone, replaced by stubs; he rotated his hand around. How was he able to produce the power he used to fight Akuma? Was it something he had to summon or does it just happen?

Frustrated, he lowered his hand and balled it into a fist.

"Damn father. Why couldn't you tell me something? Why did it have to wait until the ceremony?"

"Hikari?"

He turned, unclenching his fist, and found Rin staring at him with worry.

"Are you alright?"

"Fine." He glanced at Kazue and Haruka before facing her once more. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah." She turned and sent a final wave in their direction.

As they departed the scene, Kazue approached the area slowly; the spot where Hikari stood was now littered with a mass of jagged stones. Kazue picked one up and noticed how sharp its edges were; she rotated it around in her hand before sending it back to the ground.

"Be safe child." She whispered as she turned from the spot.

*They were able to locate a stream some distance from Heiwa; as she set up their camp, she noticed Hikari sitting near a cliff. The image almost reminded her of Sesshomaru, minus his kimono and mokomoko.

She got up and slowly made her way over; when she was right behind him, she watched as he levitated small stones.

"I was impressed by what you did back there."

Her presence made him lose his concentration which was odd; couldn't he sense her behind him?

The stones scattered near his feet as she sat; she picked one up.

"Hearing about it is one thing, but to see it…it was amazing." She said in awe.

He held his palm over the stone in her hand; she smiled as it rotated in her line of vision. She lifted her hands and retrieved it, Hikari releasing the spell.

"We learn how to move them when we're young." He stated as he faced the horizon.

She rotated the stone in her hands. "I wish I could move things around."

He faced her. "Have you ever tried?"

When she looked at him his smile was broad.

"Using my words against me?"

"Hey." He shrugged before facing forward once more.

"Since we're near a stream…"

"Rin, I told you I can't move anything unless it's a solid mass." He felt himself growing angry, but soon relaxed when he saw her face. "I'm sorry…I'm just frustrated. What happened with Akuma just made me…angry all over again."

"With Chiryoku?"

He nodded. "Totosai said that I won't fully gain my powers until I have shown I am worthy of them…what does that mean? What did I just do back there in Heiwa?"

He turned to her with frantic eyes as if she had the answers.

"Have you tried to conjure them again?"

"Yeah, but nothing happens." He turned away. "What does…Sesshomaru do when he transforms?"

Rin was surprised at the question.

"Honestly, I've never seen him transform."

He faced her. "Really? All that time you've been with him and he's never showed his true form in front of you?"

She nodded. "I saw him once though, when a group of monks were trying to attack him. He started to I think, but…stopped. I don't know…maybe that was his true form."

"But, you know his father was a dog demon right?" She nodded. "So it stands to reason he should transform into one."

"I guess; look Hikari, I don't know what Sesshomaru goes through before he transform…he's never done it in front of me."

"What about Inuyasha?"

"I've never seen him fully transform either, but I don't think he can…since he's a hanyo."

"You're probably right." He said softly.

She brought her legs to her chest, cradling the small stone at the same time.

"Maybe you have to center your energy; it's the process I go through when conjuring a spell."

"Hmm."

"You don't think so?"

"I don't know."

She shoved him playfully. "Come on…center yourself on something."

"Like what?" He laughed.

"I don't know." She glanced around, but then produced a smile. "Why not try the water?"

"That again?"

"Come on Hikari." She grabbed his arm and brought him to his feet. "Maybe this is what you need." She dragged him over to the isolated stream.

"Rin, I don't think…"

They stood at the edge of the water.

"Maybe that's your problem…you don't have confidence."

"I was never able to make the water move when I was young, what makes this time any different?" He could feel himself growing angry, but Rin took no notice.

"Trying never hurt anyone Hikari."

"Suddenly you're an expert on Daiyokai powers?"

His snap reply surprised her. "I was just trying to help."

"DON'T!"

"Fine." She started to walk away, but a sharp pain to her shoulder stopped her; placing her hand over it, she slowly faced Hikari.

"What?" He asked, anger still in his voice.

"Did you just…" Another pain shot through her.

"What is it?" Hikari rushed over. "What's wrong?" He made to touch her, but she backed away slightly.

"Are…are you doing this to me?" Her shoulder was burning.

He looked on in horror. "What are you talking about? I would never hurt you."

"OW." The next shot of pain brought her to her knees; Hikari rushed to her side, but she pushed him away. "GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"Rin, I'm not doing anything to you."

"How…how do…you know?" It felt like her insides were on fire; what was going on?

Her vision began to blur; seeing her distress, Hikari scanned the area trying to pick on anything or anyone in the area and then he smelt it…or rather him.

"IZU!" He called. "SHOW YOURSELF!"

He faced Rin once more; she had the top half of her kimono lowered, exposing bare shoulder. He drew back in surprise to find a portion of her shoulder a deep shade of purple; pain gripped him.

"IZU!" He called again, almost growling.

Just then, Izu materialized in the middle of the stream. Rin glanced up at the creature as she attempted to heal her wound.

Hikari grew angry as he stared at him.

"What did you shoot her with?" Hikari asked.

Izu, whose hands were positioned behind his back, turned his one good eye on her. He licked his lips as his eye fell on her exposed skin.

"Tasty looking morsel." He stated as he made to move forward, but Hikari blocked his path. Izu laughed.

"Tell me." Hikari barked.

Izu lowered his lids. "A mild poison…look, she's already starting to heal from it. Very good young lady."

Rin, satisfied she expelled most of the poison, rewrapped her shoulder and got to her feet on shaky legs.

"Are you alright?" Hikari asked without facing her.

She was breathing hard. "I…did…what I could…the poison…"

Hikari could feel his pulse quicken.

"What did you do to her?" He said through clenched teeth. "Is she going to die?"

Izu waved one hand around before sitting on top of the water. "Be calm…she's not going to die; she just needs to rest." He locked eyes with her. "There'll be plenty of time for that."

Hikari stepped closer to the edge. "Why are you just sitting out there? Afraid to fight me?"

Izu laughed manically. "That's a laugh coming from a weak yokai like yourself." He stood to his feet. "Lucky for you I was just resting…wanted to see how far she would get with my poison coursing through her body."

Hikari chanced a look to Rin; she was still struggling to move. He was worried about her, but he had to keep his focus on Izu.

"Tell you what." Izu started to move across the water. "I'll make this easier for you."

Izu whipped both arms around his head; several long appendages appeared out of nowhere. Hikari dodged them, thinking they were for him, but when he followed them he watched in terror as Rin was engulfed in it.

"NO!" He ran toward her, but Izu, moving his arms once more, positioned her form over the cliff. He stopped instantly. Rin's head was slumped to her neck; a soft wind was blowing her hair around.

"LET HER GO!" He ran toward Izu, but he jumped, stationing himself out of his reach.

"Take me down and she goes too." He mocked with a crooked smile.

"This is Ichi's doing…where is he?" Hikari commanded.

"My young master is near I assure you."

"Then why doesn't he fight me himself?"

"Trust me he will, but first…" Izu dropped across from him. "I want to make sure you're a worthy opponent for him."

As Izu dropped to the ground, Hikari cast a sidelong glance at Rin's position. Izu took notice of it.

"She's the prize if you will. Beat me and I'll let her go."

"How do I know you won't kill her anyway?"

"I'm a man of my word young Nishimura."

Hikari just stared at him. Izu brought his hands up. "Shall we begin?"

Ichi sat back in his chair and watched; a small smile spread across his face as he sensed Hikari preparing for battle. _ Did the poor fool know what was happening to him? _He wondered.

"Should be interesting." He stated as he got comfortable.


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

Izu faced Hikari without interest; reaching inside his kimono, he extracted a short dagger. Hikari was temporarily blinded by a light when Izu swung it before him in an arc; when he regained his sight he noticed the short blade was now extended. Izu's grin was wide.

"Not really a fair fight Izu." Hikari mocked, attempting not to show his apprehension. They circled one another.

"I'm weaponless here."

"I noticed that."

"So why not put it away?"

"Don't con me. I'm sure you have something up your sleeve; I didn't come here to get beat by the likes of you."

Izu swung his blade in an arc once more sending a wave of light toward Hikari; he managed to sidestep it, sending it fading into the distance. He heard the faint sound of something exploding. Soon, the air was filled with falling debris; rocks rained down on their heads.

Izu took advantage of the distraction and rushed Hikari; sensing the movement, Hikari shifted positions, ducking as the blade sliced above his head; he threw out his elbow, hitting Izu in the gut. The movement stunned him briefly, but he regained his footing.

"Sad attempt." Izu stated.

Hikari tried to do what Rin suggested and focus his energy; he wanted to locate Izu's weak spots, but he was failing.

"What's the matter Nishimura?' Hikari glared at him. "Not able to summon your powers? Not worthy of it?"

Hikari was momentarily caught off guard by his last comment; could he know?

Izu stopped moving and lowered his sword. "Tell you what; maybe you need an incentive." He lifted a finger. "I shall provide one."

He pointed his hand in the direction of the cliff; the bindings holding Rin in place began to squeeze. Rin's eyes opened a fraction as they tightened around her body.

"NO!" Hikari screamed as he ran toward her.

"I WOULDN'T DO THAT IF I WERE YOU!" Izu screamed as he undid the lower half of her bindings; Rin's feet dangled below. She was struggling for air.

"STOP…I'M BEGGING YOU!" Hikari called.

"Afraid I can't do that."

Hikari watched, his body tensing up, his mind losing focus; his blood began to boil and soon he felt the presence of something else inside him. His nails began to lengthen, his eyes lost sight of his surroundings; as his eyes focused on Rin's form, he noticed her body temperature growing dim.

His hands were by his sides; as his anger increased, the objects around him began to levitate; he could just make out Izu laughing in the background.

"That's it…come on and show me your powers."

Hikari felt his muscles tighten. When Hikari finally faced Izu, he loosened the grip on Rin, but the young yokai took no notice.

Ichi sat transfixed at the scene; his body began to sense the transformation Hikari was going through.

*Hikari slowly made his way over; his eyes pinpointing the weak points on Izu's body.

"I suppose this is all we get?" Izu stated with disappointment. "No matter…I can still take you on."

Hikari let out a loud growl.

"I'm reeeeeaaaaadyyyyy." Izu sung.

Izu jumped, bringing his sword over his head; when he dropped, he thrust the blade in Hikari's direction; a large blast of energy flew at him. Undaunted by the blast, Hikari ducked and ran forward, catching Izu by surprise with a hard punch to his chin; Izu fell backward, his sword falling from his hands.

Izu began to laugh as he sat up. "I guess in this state you can't think clearly." Hikari glared at him. "Did you forget about your girlfriend over there?"

Hikari turned in Rin's direction – she was still suspended over the cliff.

Izu got to his feet. "Lucky for you that punch was nothing, even though it sent me to the ground." Hikari remained quiet, seething with anger as he gazed at Izu. "I suppose it's time to fight fair…sort of."

Izu flung his hands upward, sending Hikari flying back; he then twisted his hands around one another. This movement caused more appendages to appear, wrapping themselves around Hikari's ankles; as Izu lifted his hands, the appendages brought Hikari off the ground.

"Let's see how you react to this." Izu gripped the edge of one of the bindings and sent a wave of energy through it; it coiled around until it reached Hikari, blasting him with a forceful shock.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

The pain was intense; Hikari tried to break free, but couldn't. Izu continued to pump more energy through the coils until Hikari's body began to smoke; he disconnected his hands and withdrew the bindings. Hikari fell to the floor, no longer in his brief yokai state.

Ichi sat back with disappointment. _Is this all he has? Pathetic._

Hikari was twitching from the attack; half his clothes were seared off. Izu approached him.

"Is that all young Nishimura? Is this how you will defend your clan's honor…with weak powers like that?"

Hikari tried to summon his powers, but his body was too weak.

"Oh how sad." Izu turned toward Rin. "This is most disappointment I must say."

As he made his way over, he lifted a finger, causing Hikari to be bound once more; as he neared the cliff, Hikari's form followed. He could barely open his eyes.

"I'm sorry my dear, but young Nishimura has failed you." Izu spoke to Rin's unconscious form. "I shall do the honor of taking your life so you won't feel shame in knowing such a lowly creature."

"No."

Izu turned to the faint sound. "What was that?" He cupped a hand near his ear.

"Let…let her go." Hikari whispered.

"I'm afraid that won't do." He faced Rin again, all the while disentangling her bindings from the bottom up. "We shall see how you react if she is truly dead."

"No." Hikari struggled through his bindings as he watched. "No."

Rin's bindings were nearing the end; Hikari tried to move, but couldn't. Suddenly, he watched in horror as the last of the bindings freed her and she dropped.

"NO!" He managed to scream.

In the moment Izu turned with a satisfied grin on his face, a bolt of blue and green lightening shot at him; Izu was thrown back and landed with a hard thud, creating a small indentation under his body. This disconnected the spell on Hikari's bindings, sending him to the ground. Hikari struggled to lift his head; Izu's body was smoking, but remained motionless. Hikari's body felt numb. He wanted to die. He closed his eyes, hoping his wish would be granted.

*Ichi took the orb in his palm and threw it against the wall; it shattered into several small fragments before reforming once more. It glided back toward him…he stared into it reluctantly. Izu's form remained where it landed.

Ichi raised a finger and touched the orb with his nail.

"Come back you pathetic excuse of a yokai." He whispered.

The orb lit up and soon a faint mist began to emerge from it; Ichi got to his feet as the mist swirled around the chambers. He stopped and crossed his arms as the mist began to turn into the shape of a man; soon, Izu's features were beginning to materialize. Within minutes, Izu was lying on the chamber floor, his one good eye slightly open.

"Get up you old fool." Ichi called without moving.

"Young…master…I'm….sorry." Izu breathed.

Ichi watched him for a while.

"Next time I will confront him. I will send the healers for you." He stated before departing.

Izu's mouth twisted into a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

She still had a slight pain in her shoulder, but at least it wasn't burning. She opened her eyes a fraction and tried to sit up.

"You need to rest."

The soft tone gave her a start; was she dreaming? As she tried to get up, a hand touched her back.

"Rin, please…don't try to move."

But she couldn't lay still; determined, she sat up fully only to lay her eyes on a blurry image…an image she recognized.

"Se…Sesshomaru?" She spoke hoarsely.

"Determined as ever not to listen."

His small attempt at humor made her smile; her vision cleared as she managed to sit up. It was indeed Sesshomaru.

"You…you look better." She stated happy to see him back to his old self; although a few patches of flesh was still exposed on his arm.

"I healed a while ago…now it's your turn." He was sitting next to her. "Here." He produced a small array of fish and a decanter of water.

She took it happily. "I didn't know you could fish." She asked before she took a bite.

"I didn't get it."

"Then who…" Just then she remembered. "Where's Hikari?"

Sesshomaru turned sideways; Rin followed his gaze and noticed Hikari sitting alone in the distance.

"We don't have much time Rin; eat up…we have a long journey." He stood to his feet.

Rin was caught by surprise. "What…what are you talking about?"

"Did you try to heal yourself?"

His change of topic annoyed her; she stood as well. "Yes, now what…"

"Perhaps Lady Kaede will be able to do more for you."

"Look at me!" He slowly faced her. "What journey are we taking? Do you mean all three of us?"

He paused briefly. "No Rin….just you and I."

"What…what about Hikari? He's on his way to find…"

"That is his journey to take alone Rin; you have to come with me."

"Why?" He stared at her. "Please talk to me." She begged in a whisper.

"His powers are weak."

"They're not that weak; he can manipulate his surroundings to use as weapons…he can…"

"That is not enough for what he has faced so far."

"He managed to do fine." She whispered.

"It is not enough Rin. He is a weak yokai who cannot…."

"HOW CAN YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT?"

"These are his word not mine…he cannot protect you."

Rin was taken aback by these words; she faced Hikari's form sadly.

"Maybe if we worked together…" She began in a whisper.

"Your powers as a miko have not fully developed yet; the poison that you tried to heal remains in your system. Those scars on your hands say the same thing."

Rin self-consciously hid her hands behind her; for a brief moment, Sesshomaru saw his little girl again. He turned away.

"I want to stay with him." She stated without looking at him.

"Your life will be in danger if you stay." He said softly.

Rin looked up, not sure if she detected sadness. "Are these his words too?"

"No." He faced her once more; Rin thought she saw the hint of tears lingering in the corners of his eyes. "This comes from both of us. Rin, if something happened to you I will not be able to bring you back again."

"But what about when we were in the netherworld?"

"The Tenseiga could only bring you back once; my mother saved you the second time."

"I…didn't know that." She whispered, surprised by the news.

"I told this to Hikari."

"Why? If you didn't…"

"My words would not have mattered. His decision was already made up; he does not want to place you in danger. Please understand his position."

She was confused by her reaction. She didn't know the real story behind how she came to be; Sesshomaru never mentioned anything to her and neither did Kagome or Inuyasha. She prodded several times, but no one was forthcoming; now, to learn that not only did she die once, but she died twice. Sesshomaru's mother was the reason why she's standing here today; to know that if she died a 'third' time…she would be gone forever.

She once again looked at Hikari's form.

"Rin?" She faced Sesshomaru. "You need to eat and rest before our journey."

"I know. Would it be alright…if I talked with him?"

"Do as you please."

She smiled as he turned from her; he walked some distance before sitting. She took up her small array of food and water.

*He sensed her this time although he didn't know why.

"Hikari? May I sit?" She didn't wait for an answer. "Are you hungry?" She held out a portion of her meal, but he didn't take it.

"You should be resting." He spoke quietly. He didn't face her.

"I will, but…I wanted to talk to you. Sesshomaru told me what you said…why?"

"Why what? Why am I a pathetic yokai or why am I sending you away?"

"Both."

"It should be obvious."

"I don't understand why…"

"You shouldn't have to understand…you're just a human."

She stared at him.

"Hikari."

"Look, I don't know why I asked you to accompany me in the first place. What good are you to me?" Hikari could feel his insides burn from the lie.

"Why are you talking to me this way?" She asked, not looking at him.

He got to his feet. "You're a naïve girl Rin." He couldn't face her. "Go back to your Lord Sesshomaru…where you belong."

"STOP IT HIKARI!" She jumped to her feet and grabbed his forearms, forcing him to face her. He kept his eyes averted. "LOOK AT ME…LOOK AT ME WHEN YOU SAY THOSE THINGS TO ME!"

Hikari slowly turned. He could feel himself breaking as he watched the tears falling down her cheeks; he could feel the backs of his eyes burning.

"I don't want you here….pathetic human." He said softly before turning away, afraid of the tears that would soon fall.

Crushed by his words, Rin watched as his form disappeared. She tried to compose herself before returning to Sesshomaru's side; when she reached the enclosure, she found that he hadn't moved from his spot. Although he made no movements, she knew he heard every word that was said.

She sat down and tried to eat.


	4. Chapter 4

**4 **

_**Wages of War – Chiryoku**_

He stared at his bowed figure with disbelief. Stepping down from his chair, a young Ichi Chiryoku approached the man who's been his caregiver since he was born.

"What do you mean father is dead?" He asked with both anger and pain.

Izu felt his heart grow heavy. "I saw it with my own eye young master. Lord Nishimura was in his true form when he attacked; he…Lord Chiryoku is no more."

"You're mistaken." He said quietly. "Father is a Daiyokai; that pathetic yokai could not have…"

But as Izu raised his eye to his young charge, Ichi stepped back in horror. The truth was etched on his face.

"What were you doing while he killed your Lord and Master you pathetic yokai?" He stated seething with anger.

"I was by his side until the end. Lord Chiryoku saw the demon coming for us, he…" Izu stopped, unable to control the tears that fell down his cheeks. "Lord Chiryoku was a great man young master…he…took the attack that was meant for me."

Ichi grew even angrier. "YOU PATHETIC YOKAI!" He flung his hand backward, hitting Izu across the face, sending him flying; he hit the back wall, but as he slipped down to the floor he stayed there.

"I understand your anger young master." Izu began as he stayed huddled on the floor.

"You allowed him to die." Ichi whispered.

"He gave his life for his people."

Izu lifted his head and stared at Ichi; the young yokai's eyes were glowing and his face was changing slightly. Although he was young, Ichi Chiryoku exhibited Daiyokai powers so great Izu often found himself afraid.

"Where is he now?" He made his way toward Izu.

"He and the Nishimura clan has fled back to the Western Province."

He looked away. "No doubt celebrating my father's demise." He spoke softly. He returned his gaze to the cowering Izu. "What of the others?"

Izu sat up. "Only a few of us remain young master. Nishimura has killed everyone else; after he departed I noticed a character etched in the soil…using the blood from our clan."

"What did it say?" He turned from Izu.

"The great dog demon's name was written in the soil young master; apparently this battle was to avenge his death."

Ichi smiled as he stared off in the distance. "My father murdered the great Taisho with his bare hands." He faced Izu once more. "I am proud his blood flows through my veins."

Izu nodded before continuing. "What are we to do young master? With no men to speak of, we…"

"We don't need others to do what I can."

Izu looked at him with confusion. "Master?"

Ichi faced him. "Father had complete faith in my abilities as a Daiyokai, which is why he named me his successor. I shall take up the throne and avenge his death…as it should be." He lowered his eyes to Izu. "You shall accompany me."

"Of course young master; it would do me great honor to stand…"

"ENOUGH!" Izu cowered back, bowing his head in the process. Ichi turned from him swiftly. "Although I am strong enough to avenge my father, I will use who remains. Izu, gather those honor bound to the Chiryoku clan…we will strike Nishimura soon."

_**Present Time**_

*Izu felt the warm sensation of something covering his body; he opened his eye a fraction and noticed the outline of Ichi standing beside him. He turned his head toward his young master and produced a crooked smile.

"I…thank you…for this…master." Izu whispered.

"No point in allowing you to die out there." Ichi turned, disappearing from his sight. "Make sure he is healed properly; it'll be your lives if he's not."

Izu listened to his departing figure; a loud bang signaled the doors to the healing chamber had closed. Izu relaxed and closed his eyes once more.

*He wondered if she was safe. A few days passed since Rin left with Sesshomaru; Hikari was resting beside a small body of water watching the waves ripple along the surface. He thought back to her constant barrage about him being able to move water; if he could do that, wouldn't his father have mentioned it? Wouldn't the teachers who trained him?

Sometimes, as he thought about his father, he wondered about the lessons he was taught. Did his father tell him everything? No, he knew there were certain things his father failed to mention, but why wait until some ceremony to explain everything? Why not prepare him for the future?

"Father, were you trying to hide something from me? Or…was I not worthy of the information our ancestors passed down to you?"

His heart broke at the thought that his own father didn't deem him worthy of any important information; he brought his legs up to his chin and continued to watch the water.

_**Midnight Stroll – Nishimura**_

He watched him from a distance. His young arms were raised on either side of him, straight as rods; his face was stern from concentration. The large statues, usually stationary in the pavilion, were not hovering a few feet from the ground; his heart grew with pride as his son brought them over his head and held them there. Not long after, he slowly brought them down again, making sure not to crack the porcelain.

Once his task was finished, Hikari lowered his arms, his form hunched over in exhaustion. He was breathing heavily.

Yama nu kiri began to clap as he emerged from his hiding place.

"Well done son." Hikari stood straight as his father approached him. "I see you've been practicing."

"How long were you there?" His cheeks turned scarlet from embarrassment.

Yama was wearing a deep blue kimono with gold trimming; it hung down to his toes which were encased in pointy slippers. Littered on the bottom of the kimono were gold designs of the Nishimura crest; he placed both hands inside the sleeves.

"Long enough to see your improvement. The teachers told me earlier, but…I had to see for myself."

"How did you know I was out here?'

"A father knows." He removed one and placed it on his son's shoulder; they walked near the balcony that overlooked their land. "Nervous about your ceremony?"

Hikari leaned his thin frame over the railing; their village was lit up by lanterns. He heard the distant hum of voices.

"Anxious father." He faced him with a broad smile. "I'm ready to stand alongside you in battle."

Yama laughed heartily. "One step at a time Wakai Hikari. You must first learn the principles of ruling a nation."

"But I already know…by watching you."

"Watching me is one thing; the steps behind it are equally important."

Hikari returned his gaze back toward the village.

"How does the ceremony work father?" He faced him once more. "The teachers won't tell me and neither will grandfather." He approached him and seized his hand. "You have to tell me."

Yama laughed once more, patting his son's hand in the process. "All in due time."

"You're not going to tell me?"

"The rite of passage is a scared event son. No Nishimura heir has ever understood what their purpose is until that day, but I will tell you this." Hikari looked on anxiously. "It is a time our clan has cherished for well over a thousand years."

Disappointment filled Hikari.

"Father, you have to tell me."

"Tomorrow. Now rest up…your day begins early."

_**Present Time**_

When the morning of the ceremony finally arrived, Hikari remembered being up very early that day. He grabbed his kimono and threw it on as he raced through the hall; when he reached the chambers of his father's throne room he was met by an unusual sight. His father was wearing his battle kimono.

His father was speaking to someone; when Yama noticed him, his face grew sad. For a while they stared at one another; the man whom he was conversing with turned in Hikari's direction. He was also in his battle kimono; he bowed toward Yama before approaching Hikari. He stopped in front of him and stared down.

"You are to go to the teacher's quarter's young Nishimura."

"Why…what's going on? Is this part of my ceremony?"

"The ceremony has been postponed…now go." Hikari remained rooted to his spot. The man grew anger. "I will not repeat myself."

Anxious to know what was happening, he ran back to the balcony where he was practicing the previous night; he managed to dodge several of his father's top guards in the process; it appeared everyone was ready for battle. This frightened him.

As he made his way down a long corridor, he took notice of a large open window; something caught his eye…it was his father. Coming to a stop, he positioned himself at the edge of the window; leaning over, he watched his father. His face, usually so tranquil, bore deep wrinkles in his forehead; although he saw his father angry before, the look on his face now was different. Hikari inched closer to see who his father was angry with and that's when he saw him; a young yokai no older than himself.

He was thin, slightly taller than his father and had a large character etched on his forehead. He wore two katana's in his belt and his armor placed him at a higher rank; Hikari wanted to see more, but was whisked away by his grandfather.

Hours later, Hikari and the others hiding within the castle heard the sounds of battle. As night began to fall, the sounds began to dim; Hikari wanted to know where his father was and so he went looking for him. His final moment with his father would burn forever within his memory.


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

Ichi stood transfixed at the sight; shadows danced across the face of his father. The painting depicted his father clad in his battle kimono; his weapon, a scythe-like zanpato, was held above his head, his mouth open wide in a scream exposing his sharp canines. The Chiryoku crest was etched on his forehead, compressed by the wrinkles that danced across; splatters of blood ran down his face as his eyes glowed.

"The painters did a good job with this depiction of our Lord."

Ichi cast his eyes sideways, but did not turn; it was one of the healers. He refocused his eyes back to the painting for a second before turning away; the healer followed behind.

"How is Izu?" Ichi asked without emotion.

"We are doing what we can young master, but…"

Ichi stopped, causing the healer to almost bump into him.

"What?" Ichi asked without turning.

"Master Izu is not a young man anymore; it will take time for him to heal properly."

The healer stepped back when Ichi faced him; he noticed a slight tinge to his eyes.

"Maybe your skills are lacking?"

The healer bowed quickly, throwing his head to the floor. "My apologies!"

"What is your name?"

The healer wasn't surprised Ichi didn't know his name, but it still stung his pride.

"My family name is Iyasu…we are healers who come…"

"Ah yes, I remember you now…at least some of you. My father spoke very highly of your family. Born healers from the North…am I correct?"

Iyasu nodded, but kept his head down. He could hear Ichi moving around his form slowly; his muscles tensed up.

"From what I understand, my father sought your people out…gave you a home when your village was burned down. Brought you here to serve under him." He stopped before the bowed man. "Are you now telling me my father made a mistake?"

"No…no sir." Iyasu said quietly.

Ichi lowered himself and pulled Iyasu's head up roughly by the hair.

"Forgive me for not understanding, but…why are you having a hard time?"

"It…it's not that sir…master Izu..."

Ichi slammed Iyasu's head into the floor, crushing his skull. Lifting his hand, he stared at the blood littering his palm before getting to his feet; he flicked his head outward, sending the blood to the floor.

He faced his father's portrait.

"I'm sorry father…I will send someone to clean up this mess."

When Ichi entered the healing chambers, the remaining Iyasu clan members turned in his direction.

"I'm afraid your comrade had an accident." He walked over to Izu's sleeping form; their gazes followed him.

"What…what happened to him?" One asked nervously.

Ichi lifted his palm, never looking at them. When they saw the blood they drew back in fear.

"Tell me how Izu is." He lowered his hand.

"He's…progressing fine young master."

"How long before he is on his feet?" Ichi faced them this time, his face a mask of hatred.

"With his age." One started nervously. "It will take time, but…he will be fine."

Ichi wanted to protest, but decided against it. He turned from them and left the chamber without another word.

*Hikari sat on the bank, throwing small stones into the water; his mind replayed Rin's departure and the look on her face. It killed him.

"I had no choice Rin." He whispered to himself as he brought his legs up to his chin; his eyes watched the gentle movement of the water and listened to the sounds it made as it continued to lap against the jagged rocks. It brought back a memory

_**Departure – Nishimura**_

He couldn't run anymore; his lungs burned from exertion, his face stung from stray branches hitting his face. Unable to stand it any longer, he stopped; sinking to his knees, he tried to take control of his breathing. He could feel his eyes pool and burn from the tears welling inside; he balled his hands into fists and pushed them against the sockets. He screamed.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

He paused, allowing the tears to fall. "Father." He whimpered. "No."

The sight of his father lying in his own blood, eyes open, mouth slack; he feared the image would stay with him forever. His father's entire clan…his family…gone.

"What am I going to do now?"

Hikari lifted his head slowly; he blinked several times, attempting to clear his vision. It was then he noticed the stream of water.

Still on his knees, he made his way over and cupped his hands inside; he watched as the liquid ran through his fingers, enjoying the cool feel of it. He scooped a handful into his mouth and repeated the process; after his third drink, he heard something rustling behind him and then the break of a branch. Frightened, he jumped to his feet and held up his hands; he watched carefully as a shadow emerged from the darkness.

"BE PREPARED TO FIGHT!" He screamed although he could feel his legs shaking.

"Young…master." Out of the clearing was the soldier from earlier. He was hunched over, his hand over his stomach; Hikari could see blood pooling around his form.

Hikari rushed over and caught him just as he fell to the ground; he turned him over and faced the man who was always by his father's side.

The soldier smiled as he gazed at Hikari.

"I…am glad…you are safe…Wakai." He coughed, causing more blood to trickle from the corners of his mouth. "You…have to…leave here….Chiryoku…is after you."

"But…I don't know where to go."

"You can't…let him…find you. You…must carry on…the clan's name." He coughed again, falling out of Hikari's arms in the process.

Hikari watched as his coughing fit became worse; it sounded like he was choking on his own blood.

"What is your name?" Hikari asked quietly.

The soldier turned slowly and stared at him with sadness; his mouth smeared with blood.

"Akio." He whispered.

Hikari took Akio's hand and held it tightly against his chest.

"You've served my father well Akio." Hikari noticed Akio's eyes grow moist. "You've fought by his side bravely…protected our clan. You've done your duty…Lord Nishimura awaits you now….continue to protect him on the other side."

"Thank you…young master." Akio, with what strength he had left, gripped Hikari's hand tighter until he could no more.

Hikari watched as his spirit left his eyes; he gently lain him on the grass, crossing his arms over his chest. He placed his palm over Akio's eyes and closed them.

Hikari created a pyre for the solider, hoping he and his father would meet again. As he watched the flames dance, his mind went back to Chiryoku; his hands tightened into fist as he remembered the evil yokai.

"I will not allow you to get away with this….I will avenge my father…his soldiers…my clan. I am the heir to the Nishimura name!"

_**Present Time**_

Hikari was on his feet now, still staring at the water. He stood near the edge counting how many times the water lapped against the rocks; he started to focus his energy…his mind on those waves.

The water continued to move at the same pace…nothing was happening. He steadied himself, thinking about his father…Akio…his family…even Rin; he could feel something growing inside him…he waited.

The ground began to vibrate under him, the area began to fade…he remained focused on the water. The surrounding area faded to black, leaving only the blueness of the water; he watched as the waves continued, but this time he noticed a change. As he focused on them, he unconsciously thought about which direction he wanted them to go…they obeyed; he continued to concentrate.

He tensed his muscles, but found he was losing focus; the water was calming, his surroundings began to brighten once more. He relaxed as everything else came into view; oddly, he felt winded. He sat on the edge of the bank; he found himself smiling.

"I'm sure Rin would be proud." He whispered.

**To be continued….**


End file.
